


Someday

by hopelessromantic18



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessromantic18/pseuds/hopelessromantic18
Summary: Kalinda takes Alicia home after a night of drinking and finds that the alcohol might have brought up some repressed feelings between the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might have another chapter if people like it. If not, oh well!

Alicia outstretches her hand and grasps her drink. She gestures for the bartender to bring her another drink as Kalinda approaches her, wearing a dark red jacket and a very tight skirt. 

Kalinda sits down next to Alicia and orders a round of shots. "You called?" She says. The two had just begun to mend their relationship after the information of Kalinda's affair with Peter had surfaced.

Alicia nods, giving a weak smile. "The kids are with Peter. I didn't want to drink alone. I thought that.." She trails off.

"We could drink together like we used to." Kalinda finishes. "I get it, Alicia." She takes a shot of tequila and motions for Alicia to do the same.

"I know that things can't go back to the way they used to, and maybe that's for the best. But I miss you, Kalinda. I really do." Alicia frowns. "I don't really have many friends. I mean, I have Diane and Will, but we don't really hang out like you and I do. It's different. I don't have many people I can just talk to on a Friday night outside of the office."

Kalinda smiles and looks down at her empty shot glass. "I know." She had been waiting for Alicia to call, to show any interest at all in rekindling the relationship they used to have. Even though she would never admit it to Alicia, she did miss her a lot those past few months.

Alicia orders another round of shots. "You know, back to what you said earlier, about you being...flexible." Alicia says. Kalinda raises an eyebrow, wondering where she's going with this conversation. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

Kalinda smirks. "And why, exactly, is this information so important to you?"

"Just..curious. I mean, we said we would be honest with each other now. You said you were going to be more forthcoming. So this is me, asking you to be more forthcoming." Alicia says.

Kalinda moves in slightly closer to Alicia. "I see, so this is you wanting to know more about my life." 

Alicia nods. "I don't want there to be any secrets between us anymore. Everything needs to be out in the open." She says fervently. "I can't do this otherwise." 

"I know." Kalinda looks down. "Look, Alicia, I have trouble with honesty, okay? I investigate into people's lives, find evidence, because evidence doesn't lie. People do." 

Alicia smiles. "It's okay. I've kind of sensed that in a way. Probably from the moment I meant you." She laughs. "Look, you don't have to tell me absolutely everything, just things that are important to the both of us. Like, for instance, if you sleep with my husband, maybe send me a text." Kalinda smirks.

"Alright, got it." Says Kalinda. "I'll try."

Alicia picks up her phone and sees that she has three missed calls from Grace. She looks up at Kalinda. "I think I should go now." Kalinda urgently reaches out her hand as if to stop her from leaving. Alicia looks at Kalinda's hand. "What, Kalinda? I need to get back." 

Kalinda shakes her head and looks into Alicia's warm eyes. "You've had a lot to drink. Let me drive you home." She says.

Alicia grabs her things and smiles. "It's okay, Kalinda. I can take a cab." 

Kalinda insists. "No, let me take you, Alicia." She picks up her car keys and leaves money on the counter for the bartender.

"Okay." Alicia nods. "Let's go, then." She walks with Kalinda into the parking lot where Kalinda's blue Trailblazer is parked in a secluded area. Very typical of Kalinda, Alicia might add. 

Kalinda opens the door for Alicia and then gets into the driver's seat. She begins to drive Alicia home, feeling the urge to take the long route.

Alicia sits up a little. "How does it work?" She asks.

Kalinda looks over at her with a confused expression on her face. "How does what work?" She asks. "You know, I may be a good investigator, but at least for now, I can't read minds." She grins.

Alicia shifts in her seat, a little uncomfortable with what she's about to say. "You know, sex. With women. How does it work?"

Kalinda smiles. "Depends on the woman." 

Alicia nods, then presses further. "What about with you and that special agent?" She asks, then begins to regret it. "Sorry, I don't know what I'm saying. I think you're right, I've had too much to drink."

"No, I'm fine answering." Kalinda says. "With Lana, it's intense. Passionate."

"What do you mean by intense?" Asks Alicia, curiously.

Kalinda smirks. "I make her come until she can't remember her own name, and if she's lucky, I'll let her do the same for me." 

Alicia gives a confused look. "Why? Isn't the whole point of sex for both people to have an orgasm?"

"Sometimes. I just prefer to give most of the time." Says Kalinda, putting on her right blinker as she glides into a parking spot right in front of Alicia's apartment. "Alright, let's get you inside." Kalinda gets out of the car and opens up the passenger side door to help Alicia out of the car. 

When the two women get inside Alicia's apartment, Kalinda helps her into the bedroom and then walks into the bathroom. While Alicia takes off her outside clothes, Kalinda gets a bottle of Advil from the medicine cabinet and walks back into the bedroom. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alicia." She sets the bottle down on the nightstand. "For the morning." Kalinda says. 

"Don't leave," Says Alicia, giving Kalinda a pleading look. "I don't want to be alone." She says. She motions for Kalinda to come sit on the bed with her.

"Alicia..." Kalinda says. "This isn't what you want." 

Alicia frowns. "Don't tell me what I want, Kalinda." She places a hand on Kalinda's inner thigh. "This is what I want."

"You've been drinking, Alicia." Says Kalinda. "This isn't how you really feel."

Alicia makes Kalinda sit on the bed with her. "Please." She says. Alicia grabs Kalinda's hand and guides it under her shirt. Kalinda doesn't resist. She feels the warmth radiating from Alicia's body. She slowly moves to take off Alicia's shirt, waiting until Alicia nods slightly to tell her it's okay. "Lie back" Kalinda says, and Alicia does so, as Kalinda moves to straddle her. Alicia feels the weight of Kalinda's body on hers. She feels her need increasing as Kalinda begins feeling her breasts, caressing them. She presses her lips to Alicia's nipple and starts sucking gently as Alicia moans. Kalinda takes her hand and travels it down Alicia's body, moving her fingers down in between her legs where Alicia needs her fingers the most. She looks up at Alicia, eyes closed and softly moaning as Kalinda continues sucking on her swollen breasts. Kalinda moves herself down Alicia's body and glides her panties down, throwing them onto the floor. Kalinda opens Alicia's legs wider, to which Alicia gladly obliges. Then she kisses Alicia's inner thigh, making her way up to Alicia's entrance. She slides a finger inside her and Alicia moans. Kalinda presses her tongue on Alicia's clit as she circles it slowly, timing it perfectly with each thrust of her finger. As she feels Alicia becoming more aroused, she slips another finger inside her. By now, Alicia is breathing very heavily and moaning loudly. "Fuck," Alicia says softly. Kalinda takes her free hand and begins slowly twisting one of Alicia's nipples. Alicia groans. Kalinda feels Alicia getting closer, so she begins sucking gently on Alicia's clit as she moves her fingers inside her. Alicia cries out as she reaches her climax. She opens her eyes and looks up at Kalinda, who has brought herself up and has slowly taken her fingers out. Alicia's breathing becomes more steady. "God, that was amazing." Alicia says.

Kalinda falls flat on her back next to Alicia. "Yeah, it was." She says, still tasting Alicia's juices in her mouth. 

Alicia turns over and sits up, looking down at Kalinda. "Tell me how to do it." She says.

"Do what?" Asks Kalinda. 

"Make you come." Says Alicia, softly. 

"You don't have to." Says Kalinda. "I told you, I like giving." She says, smiling.

Alicia moves one of her hands towards the zipper on Kalinda's jacket. "I know what you said." Alicia says. She helps Kalinda out of her jacket, then begins taking off Kalinda's skirt. When Kalinda's skirt is off, Alicia begins kissing Kalinda's neck. "I want to make you come" She whispers in Kalinda's ear. Kalinda feels herself throbbing between her legs. She looks up at Alicia and grabs her hand and guides it in between her legs. She shows Alicia to slide two fingers inside her, and Kalinda groans when she does. Alicia begins thrusting her fingers as Kalinda moans. "Faster," She says, her head falling back and her hand letting go of Alicia's. Alicia's fingers move quicker inside Kalinda, as Kalinda moans louder. Alicia takes her other hand and starts rubbing Kalinda's clit gently. Alicia feels Kalinda unraveling with every thrust. Kalinda cries out as Alicia thrusts hard and sends her over the edge. Alicia collapses next to Kalinda on the bed, both of them breathing heavily.

"Thanks." Says Kalinda. After a minute she regains her composure and stands up. "I should let you sleep." She puts on her clothes and then heads for the door out of Alicia's bedroom. Then Kalinda looks back at says, "I'll see you tomorrow, Alicia."

 

*****

It was a week after Alicia slept with Kalinda. She had been so caught up in work, dealing with the kids and Peter, that she had barely talked to Kalinda. 

She had just gotten home when she got the call. She picked up her phone and saw a familiar name on her screen. "Hi, Kalinda. What do you need?" 

"Can I come over?" Kalinda asks. 

She looks at the clock, quarter to eleven. "It's kind of late, Kalinda." She says. 

"Please, Alicia." Says Kalinda, hopefully.

"Alright. Just for a little while, okay?" Alicia says. 

Five minutes later there's a knock at the door. Alicia jumps, as she wasn't expecting Kalinda to come over so fast. She stands up, turns off the late night show she was watching, and opens the door to see Kalinda, wearing a black leather jacket and a matching black skirt. Typical, Alicia thinks to herself. "Come in," She says, opening the door for the investigator.

Kalinda walks into the front hallway and looks back at Alicia, who's closing the front door. Then, suddenly, she walks over to her and presses Alicia's body up against the wall. "Where are your kids?" She asks.

Alicia, taken aback by Kalinda's forwardness, says "At their friend's house... Kalinda, what are you doing?" She asks.

"What does it look like?" Asks Kalinda, smirking, as she loosens the tie on Alicia's plain white bathrobe, being reminded of another time, another place, in which she had fingered an oh so horny FBI agent. 

"Kalinda, I don't have time for..." Alicia says as Kalinda trails her fingers down her body. Alicia's breath hitches as Kalinda's fingers move towards her panties. She groans slightly, and Kalinda takes this as a signal to take off Alicia's robe. The lawyer now stands before Kalinda wearing a light blue bra and matching panties which appear to be getting slightly soaked. 

"Mmmm," Says Kalinda, glancing down and seeing how wet Alicia is becoming. "A little turned on, are we?" She asks, playfully. She moves her hands up to Alicia's round breasts. She tugs on one of her nipples with her fingers as she flicks the other nipple with her tongue. Alicia moans. "Kalinda..." She says. 

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom," Kalinda says in a low tone, taking off her jacket and throwing it on Alicia's couch. She takes off her tall boots and watches as a half-naked Alicia walks down the hall. Kalinda follows her into her bedroom, where she pushes Alicia onto the king-sized bed and climbs on top of her. 

Alicia gazes up at Kalinda, whose hands are moving slowly down her body. Kalinda sits up a little, then grasps at Alicia's shirt. "Take this off" Kalinda says, pulling at it. Alicia obliges, removing her shirt. Alicia slides her hands down Kalinda's body, feeling every curve with the tips of her fingers. Then she tries to flip Kalinda over onto her back, but Kalinda resists. "No," Kalinda says. "I make you come first." Then Kalinda thrusts her knee in between Alicia's legs and she gasps. She unclasps Alicia's bra, then brings herself down to Alicia's breasts. She places her tongue on Alicia's swollen nipple and Alicia groans, her head falling back onto her pillow. Kalinda slides her hands down Alicia's smooth body until she feels the fabric of Alicia's panties. She pulls them down as she slips a finger into Alicia. She cries out as Kalinda slides another finger in, thrusting slowly. Kalinda bites Alicia's hardened nipple and Alicia's breath hitches. She begins to press her thumb onto Alicia's clit, circling it slowly as Alicia's hips begin moving upwards to meet each thrust of Kalinda's fingers. Alicia whimpers as Kalinda slides two more fingers inside her. She begins moaning louder as Kalinda's fingers move faster. "God Kalinda, I think I'm about to come," whispers Alicia. Kalinda feels Alicia's walls tightening, so she pulls out for a second and then thrusts her fingers back inside. Alicia gasps, her eyes closing as she gets closer and closer to the edge. Seconds later, Alicia cries out and Kalinda feels her tightening around her fingers. Kalinda draws her fingers out slowly and wipes them off on her skirt. 

Alicia keeps her eyes closed for a minute as she catches her breath. She watches as Kalinda stares intently at her. Then she sits up and moves closer to Kalinda. She motions for Kalinda to shift so she can unzip her skirt. Kalinda moves slightly and Alicia's hands slide her skirt zipper down as she pulls it down Kalinda's legs, eventually throwing it onto the carpet. Alicia gently pushes on Kalinda's shoulders so she's laying on the bed. "You're compliant tonight." Alicia says, smiling. Kalinda shrugs. "I'm horny". She says. Alicia smirks, and then suddenly thrusts her knee between Kalinda's legs. Kalinda gasps. She's never seen Alicia like this before. Alicia begins moving her way down Kalinda's body. She slides Kalinda's lace panties down her legs and then presses her tongue onto Kalinda's clit. Kalinda squirms slightly as Alicia begins circling her tongue around Kalinda's swollen clit, sometimes pushing her tongue inside her, to which Kalinda moans loudly. She begins sucking on Kalinda's clit, and Kalinda groans and says "Harder". Alicia smiles and says "No. I'm taking my time with you." She looks up and watches Kalinda writhe under Alicia's soft tongue. Once Alicia thinks she's waited long enough, she slides three fingers into Kalinda, keeping heavy pressure on Kalinda's clit with her tongue. Kalinda whimpers softly. Alicia curls the tips of her fingers and thrusts them inside Kalinda, and this makes Kalinda come undone. She moans loudly as Alicia moves her fingers and tongue faster. Kalinda sighs and gets control of her breathing.

As Kalinda gets up, presumably to get dressed and leave Alicia's apartment like last time, Alicia grabs ahold of Kalinda's keys on the nightstand. "No." She says. "Stay."

Kalinda looks suspiciously at Alicia. "Why? Do you want to go again?" She asks.

Alicia sighs. "No, Kalinda. I just.." She looks over at the picture of Peter and the kids. "I just don't know if I can do this, if it's going to be so.."

"Unattached." Says Kalinda. 

Alicia nods slightly, and Kalinda sits down next to her. "I don't do attached very well, Alicia. Things..come up." Kalinda says.

Alicia shifts and looks into Kalinda's dark eyes. "What kind of things?"

"Just..things." Kalinda says.

"Kalinda, have you ever gotten close with someone?" Alicia asks. "Not just physically close, I mean. Emotionally close." She says, clarifying.

"Maybe. I don't know." Kalinda says, frowning. "Why is this so important to you?"

Alicia places her hand on Kalinda's thigh and Kalinda's taken back to the night when she first slept with Alicia. A night of drunken passion she never thought would happen again, at least when Alicia was sober.

"It's important because I care about you. I just wish you would let someone in." She says.

Kalinda smirks. "I did. Were you not inside me just minutes ago, Alicia?" 

Alicia can't help but laugh. "Okay, yes. I didn't mean it like that." She repositions herself on the bed. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that it might feel better to talk about things with someone."

Kalinda raises her eyebrow. "And you want that person to be you?"

"No, I mean it can be if you want. I just want you to confide in someone. It doesn't matter who it is." Alicia frowns. "It must be painful keeping everything bottled up all the time." 

Kalinda shrugs. "Sometimes." She says. Then she takes Alicia's hand on her thigh and tries to move it higher. Alicia resists.

"Kalinda, you can't avoid talking about things by trying to have sex!" She cries out. 

Kalinda smiles. "It was worth a shot." She says.

"So will you stay?" Asks Alicia, hopefully. 

Kalinda shakes her head slightly and moves off of the bed, grabbing her clothes from the floor. While getting dressed, she says, "Not tonight. Someday." 

Alicia lies back on the bed and she watches Kalinda leave the bedroom. While she wished Kalinda would have stayed, she settled for "someday". If only that day was soon, she thought.


End file.
